


Man, I Feel Like A Woman

by wereleopard58



Series: Lola [2]
Category: Kinky Boots (2005), Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes with my fanfic 'What's in a name'.  The Operative becomes Lola, the drag queen.  (He is brilliant in both of these films.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Feel Like A Woman

I own nothing to do with Serenity, Kinky Boots or Shania Twain


End file.
